1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanized storage facility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanized storage facilities, in particular, mechanized storage facilities provided with fixed shelves, have originally been developed to store a very large amount of objects such as thousands of pallets of objects.
However, in places other than factories such as household, there has been an increasing demand for a small mechanized storage facility which is suitably used to store a small amount of objects.
Such small mechanized storage facilities require an object handling/storing system different from that employed in the conventional mechanized storage facility.